nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Atlantis
The Kingdom of Atlantis, usually simply referred to as Atlantis, is a Kingdom consisting of eleven provinces, the Federal District of Arretium (Madagascar). It also has ten planets, making the Atlanti Empire. After rebel forces led by Sir Ninja seized Madagascar in the Malagasy Civil War in 2010. It became a constitutional monarchy led by Sir, now King Ninja. The new government gained power, with the North Africa Invasion, it gained some worldwide respect. Atlantis is now a developed and somewhat respected nation. It has been called #5 in the universe's top 15 most powerful nations. It is approximately 1290 years old. (As of Nov. 2013) Etymology Atlantis was a possible city existing in Greece. After a failed invasion of Athens, the great city of Atlantis is believed to have sunk into the sea. Atlantis' founders called it this, saying it would become the new Atlantis, a powerful, amazing nation built on an island. History Early Years In 2009, the well known uprising occurred in Madagascar. The forces were led by the great Sir Ninja. The coup d'etat took the leader out of office in 2010, while a provisional government was set up. The Revolution Act by the provisional government formed the Kingdom of Atlantis and appointed then Sir Ninja as the nation's King, with a Parliament, consisting of the Senate and the Parliament. In an effort to gain power and recognition from other nations, Atlantis launched invasions of Mozambique, Zimbabwe and Zambia in the early 2000s. During the invasion and subsequent occupation, about two thousand troops were lost. Atlantis also acquired Somalia, Ethiopia and Sudan from Chad. In 2155, the three provinces declared independence as the New African Empire. With assistance from the Twin Gods' Empire and the DUTML, Atlantis regained control over the provinces. Due to their contributions, the Twin Gods' Empire was offered 50% of Zimbabwe, however, the Twin Gods' Empire did not enforce this claim, and Atlantis maintained control of it. Later in that century, Tanzania, Uganda and Kenya were seized by Atlantis, at which point they were requested to cease their expansion by other major powers. Antimatter Years Atlantis soon began their program for Antimatter. With its development, they began a new line of ships and vehicles, as well as improvement on the infrastructure and shielding of Atlantis. However, mistakes were made. In 2310, an Antimatter power centre failed, causing an explosion, killing nearly three thousand in the town of Port Hampshire, and flattening the town completely. Atlantis continued to improve the Antimatter systems, until it was completely reliable. Geography Atlantis consists of nearly five million square kilometres in Africa, along with El Salvador and Honduras, which are in Central America. Atlantis also has about four and a half trillion square kilometres in the Atlantis Space Territories. The climate in it's Earth territories range from tropical, to subarctic at peak times. It consists of jungle regions, as well as plains and mountainous terrains. The equator passes through the Province of Somalia. Politics Government Atlantis is a constitutional monarchy under the leadership of King Ninja. The Atlantis Parliament meets regularly in Arretium. Any member of Parliament can submit a bill. If it can receive a majority vote in the House of Commons, the vote will be passed to the House of Parliament, where it must receive another majority vote before receiving Royal Assent. Royal Assent can be bypassed if the bill received a 75% or higher vote in both houses. During the Federal Elections every four years, each citizens would vote for a party. The highest voted party's leader receives the position of Prime Minister, while the Houses' members are split depending on the vote. (ex. 43% vote gets 43% of the seats in each House). Citizens are also able to have a direct role in the government. Through the Atlantis Government website, any citizen can submit a bill. If they receive 50,000 signatures from Atlantis citizens, the bill will be sent to the House of Commons to be voted on. Provinces and Territories There are ten provinces in Atlantis. Each one operates its own provincial government. Each of Atlantis' planets operate a provincial government as well. *Zimbabwe is split in half between Bulawayo and Harare. The North half is part of the Twin Gods' Empire. Foreign Relations Category:Atlantis Category:Ninja Category:CYOC Category:CYOC Countries